


She's Here

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy always said to write down your wishes, remember when I told you that? Write them down so they'll come true.</p>
<p>I'll find you. That is my wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Here

_I've never had a man look at me like he does. Like he's trying to tell me a thousand things. With eyes so intense my heart stops._   


_I know what he was trying to say, I could feel every word as if he'd shouted._   


_I wish I could have told him. Told him I understood._   


_A year ago I would have never thought I'd find something like that. Or feel something like this and I didn't even get to tell him._   


_Now I'm sitting in this stupid room. It's locked like all the others. And I'm waiting, waiting to be told I can't leave. Again._   


 

_Daryl, I know you'll never see this. But I miss you. I wish we could go back. I wish I could tell you how important you are to me._   
  
_Daddy always said to write down your wishes, remember when I told you that? Write them down so they'll come true._

  
  
_I'll find you. That is my wish._

 

  
  
Beth tore the page from her journal. Something she only did when she needed to start a fire and even then it was only blank pages. She slipped the paper between the bars of the window. It held no glass but the bars made escape impossible. She watched the paper float on the wind and disappear before she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Daryl watched the building from the safety of the trees. He was crouched low next to a large tree trunk, holding the binoculars to his eyes as he watched people with guns and trucks stand at every entrance. He searched for a weakness in their guard, but had to acknowledge that he was also searching for a familiar face.

Her face.  

He had recognized the crosses in the windows of the vehicles. That's why they were here to begin with. 

His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and Carol was breathing nervously next to him. The wind was blowing in all directions and the chill of the cool air was making him shiver.

“Gettin’ colder, we should get goin before sundown.” He whispered.

“Any sign?” Carol replied.

“Nah, just trying to find a weak spot. A way in,” He answered, “Don’t know she’s here anyway.”

Just then a piece of paper swirled around in the wind and bumped into his cheek before it landed on the ground. He kicked it aside with the fallen leaves as he stood and began to pack up his things.

 

“Daryl, we’ll find her.” Carol assured with a gentle pat on his arm.

He nodded even though he wasn’t agreeing and swallowed hard.

“Hmm,” He grunted and pushed Carols arm in the direction they’d come from. He didn’t want her to see that damn feeling that was perking up in his chest again; he knew his eyes would give it away, and he needed to get in under control.

Hope? Was that what it was? He had no idea so he just looked at his feet until it subsided.

 

But when he did everything around him froze and all those feeling intensified.

His name was scrawled on that piece of paper that was next to his foot. And he knew exactly who that handwriting belonged to.

He grabbed the page and held it tightly. His hands shook making it very hard to read the words.

 

“Daryl, what is it?” Carol’s concern was heavy on her face.

 

“She’s here.”


End file.
